Brotherly Love
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Hotch has to interview Vincent Perotta and his half-brother, Byron Volpe, at the same time. Crossover with Parasomnia.


Brotherly Love

By ROSSELLA1

betad by kisaitaluvr

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds, Parasomnia, or any of their characters. The poem isn't mine either although I did alter it to read "he" instead of "she". This fic is sort of a sequel to The Dangers of Hunting but not a prequel to any of my other fics so far.

"Hello, Vincent." Aaron gave a small smile as the man was seated and chained to the chair across from him. Encouraged by his previous success, the Bureau had sent him back; this time to interview Perotta and his half-brother Byron Volpe. They found it interesting that two siblings with different childhoods had both grown up to become serial killers.

"Aaron." Vincent nodded, smiling back at the FBI Agent and ignoring his brother. "Good to see you again." Aaron nodded, not sure how to reply to that. "I don't see why my brother has to be here though," the man continued. He leaned closer and whispered in a conspirational tone. "I like it much better when it's just the two of us."

Aaron ignored the last part and turned to Volpe. "Mr. Volpe, my –"

"Please, call me Byron." The man answered, letting his eyes slide up and down Aaron's body.

"Alright" Aaron continued undeterred, while Vincent growled in annoyance. He wasn't about to let either man get to him. After all, he could walk out anytime he wanted to and they'd be stuck here. "Byron, my name is SSA Aaron Hotchner. I'm with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. The FBI is curious to-"

"Oh, I know the official reason." Perotta interrupted. " I just don't like it that's all."

Volpe inhaled sharply and let the breath out slowly through his nose, annoyed at being cut off. "You'll have to forgive, Vinny. He's not the most polite person one is apt to meet." Vincent rolled his eyes. "He's right of course. But please continue. I'm sure the information you were about to say would be fascinating." Perotta sighed, and shifted in his seat. Apparently it was a habit of Volpe to speak in a pedantic tone.

"Well," Aaron said, "I've already interviewed your brother about his chil-"

"Half-brother." Volpe interrupted.

"I'm sorry?" Aaron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Vinny's my half-brother. Not my brother." Here Perotta snorted and gave Aaron a commiserating look of exasperation.

"Okay… half-brother about his childhood. So I guess I'll start with you. I'd like to hear about What it was like for you growing up.."

"Well, I suppose if you've heard about Vinny's then I suppose you've heard about mine. Wasn't exactly-"

"Don't listen to him, Agent Hotchner." Vincent interrupted, rolling his eyes. "He's the lucky one. After my Dad croaked-"

"You mean after you shoved him off a cliff, of course." Volpe interjected.

"My Mom got remarried to Rob and they popped him out. Rob was an absolute angel. Bit of a pushover, but he never even hit the dog with a rolled up newspaper. _By_ had it lucky." Vincent smirked as Volpe's eyes flashed, clearly enjoying getting his sibling back for calling him Vinny.

"Er… Thank you… I guess…" Aaron muttered. He had surmised as much from the reports but it was nice to have it confirmed… even if it wasn't by the man he was supposed to be getting it from.

"Alright, so I was lying so we could talk about more interesting matters." Volpe smiled genially and leaned forward. "We have so much do discuss I thought it might be better if we chat a bit first. Get to know one another."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Aaron had to work to keep his voice neutral. It wasn't odd for criminals to attempt to manipulate the conversation but usually they wanted to talk about themselves, brag. This was starting to remind him of his previous interview with Perotta which had been fruitful but had caused him to reveal more about himself than he would have preferred.

"Well, besides catching bad guys what do you do in your spare time? Do you read much?"

"Well, no but I hear you do. What types of literature do you enjoy?" Aaron replied in an attempt to keep the conversation on Volpe.

But the man wouldn't have it."Oh, classical," He replied, "But out of what you do read-"

"Are you deaf?" Perotta cut in, in an annoyed tone. "He doesn't want to talk about himself, he wants to hear about us." Then turning to Aaron, "I'll answer your questions. He -"

" A poem." Volpe growled, glaring at Perotta, "By Byron Volpe, _A wanderer stopped to turn over a rock. The rock gave way, and what was below ruined his day. He's mine in time, in time he's mine, Pussycat."_

"Can't you talk about something other than your books?" Vincent replied rolling his eyes, "Go back to Lana, Agent Hotchner's not interested! I'm sorry, Aaron; he does this sometimes. I suppose he's just getting annoyed that he only gets laid in his dreams."

Volpe's nostrils flared but all he said was. "_Laura_ can't hold a candle to Aaron."

"Obviously." Perotta snorted.

"You know, this is reminding me of _Romeo and Juliet_." Volpe said to his half-brother.

"Hey!" Aaron stood up and started backing up, hands raised, "I'm not-"Neither one took heed.

" That would make you… Mercutio, right?" Volpe continued. "You know, he dies in the end."

"Oh, please!" Perotta answered, "If anything it's like _Silence of the Lambs_ and I'm Lecter while you're the annoying, stuck up Dr. Chilton who ends up getting eaten." Using his near superhuman strength, he ripped the chains from the floor, while his weaker brother struggled, unsuccessfully, to do the same. "I'm not going to eat you but-"

By now Aaron had decided it was a good idea to draw his gun. "Put your hands in the air and stand back against the wall!" He shouted. Where were the guards? Couldn't they see that he needed help in here?

"Oh, they switch every couple of hours," Perotta answered, as if guessing where his thoughts were going. "Don't worry though," He reassured. "I won't let him hurt you."

"Stand back!" Aaron repeated.

Volpe turned to look at him. "Now Aaron, I want you to do the sensible thing and fire that gun. It'd be self-defense. I'd testify that he was coming straight for you and-" The cajoling continued and for a moment Aaron could understand why people bought the idea that he'd hypnotized some of his victims into committing suicide. He had to fight to keep himself from being won over but in the end he was successful.

Of course Perotta didn't notice that, "You son of a bitch!"He shouted at his sibling and leaping forward, knocked the gun from Aaron's hand, scooped it up, and brought it down on Volpe's head, knocking him out, before pulling Aaron backwards against his chest, gun to the Agent's head. "Now," He cooed. "I can't risk someone else trying to hypnotize you into killing me so we're going to walk out of here nice and slowly and as long as you go quietly I won't hurt you."

"Vincent, I don't-" Hotch protested.

"I know you're still scared but you don't have to worry. I'll take you far away from him and anyone else who wants to hurt you. You're mine now. I'll protect you."

Apparently this was supposed to make Hotch feel all better. Unable to resist, he walked with Vincent out of the room. Any guards they encountered were shot. Soon, they were in a stolen car, headed towards their new life.


End file.
